


yOuR'e StIlL oN tHe PrOpErTy

by EatShitAndDie



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Evolution, Fluff and Crack, Gay Male Character, Gay crack, M/M, OOC, Ocean, Revolution, Vine refrences, Wow, bts - Freeform, drop, gay af, in, mature language, myheartisred, the, yoboseoimeanhello
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatShitAndDie/pseuds/EatShitAndDie
Summary: Basically from the perspective of what it would be like to be a fly on the wall in a way. With a lot more gay shit and out of character BTS. From what we know.





	yOuR'e StIlL oN tHe PrOpErTy

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this was inspired by two friends of mine and odd thought that just pop into my mind after having watched too much Youtub. Ty Nadia and Emily! Sorry its really short I'll make them longer if I continue lmao

As a particularly harsh wind blows past me, I shiver, staring unwaveringly up at the non-descript large grey building, I feel the tendril of anxiety building up inside me, but I quickly stomped it down. I’m here for a reason. I made a promise, and I can't back out now. 

I slowly start to tread towards the building’s entrance, dragging my feet as the anxiety creeps up again ever so slowly, making bile rise in my throat as I walk through the main door, but that fear averts slightly as I see the person standing in the lobby, standing there on his phone, black hair a bit messy from probably having sat in bed the entire day, and wearing simple pair of black joggers, black shirt and shoes, but with a simple flannel shirt thrown over the top. 

“Tae!” I near shout in my excitement, nearly tripping over my own two feet as I got to rush over to him and run in to his open arms, nearly knocking him over in the process. 

“OOFF!” He let out, but still wrapping his arms around me tight, placing his face in the space between my neck and shoulder and holding it there for a long moment before pulling back, “Hello my dear Eddy...” He trails off creepily, smiling wide with his eyes closed. I reach up and slap him lightly, causing him to gasp while grabbing his face, dropping to the ground. “Oh, my goodness! I can’t believe you would do this...” He starts to ramble random things while getting more dramatic as you just stand above him, staring unblinkingly, but not surprised in the least. 

“You done Mrs Bitch?” I ask dryly, staring at him as he just grins and stays sitting on the ground before lifting his arms up. 

“But of course, Mr Bitch! Now help me up off the floor!” He jokes before making his demand, outing while waiting for me to pick him up off the ground, which I did while raising my eyebrow at him, a pout forming on his face, “We should probably head up now...” He says slowly, as if unsure, before shrugging and dragging me towards an elevator, and after it came pulling me in alongside him. 

After the elevator got too the desired floor, he dragged me out by the hand along the hallway to a door that seemed normal, but he stopped before we could enter through the doorway, from which I could faintly hear people talking loudly inside. He turned to me before suddenly turning serious. Well as serious as Tae can be when he still has bed head. 

“Okay I know that I told you I was living with my six other members but well...” He stopped midsentence before looking at me, scratching the back of his head, “Today might be... enlightening to say the least.” 

“What do you mean Tae? I thought today,” I pause and look at him closer, noticing the way he was starting to squirm slightly, “Was just for me to come over for dinner and meet the other members?” 

He squirms slightly under my gaze. “Well basically... the members... they all have their... let's say quirks. It makes life with them interesting to say the least, and I suppose that it might be best for you to be prepared for what you might see or hear...” 

I look at him, mouth agape, but more curious then anything. “Okay Tae, I’m sure it’ll be fine, can’t be worse than you!” I laugh his comments off, but his makes him only shake his head as he opens the door to lead us in. 

“You'll be surprised...” He whispers as we take our shoes off. 

Everything was silent for a moment. 

 

Then we saw another black-haired boy chasing someone waving a knife and a spoon at the person he is chasing. 

“GIVE ME MY FUCKING LADEL BACK YOU LITLLE FUCKER! IF I GET A HOLD OF YOU, YOU’LL BE A DEAD SON OF BITCH I’LL TELL YOUT THAT!” 

Tae slowly turns to me and leans in to whisper. 

“Jungkook likes to steal stuff when you’re not looking...”


End file.
